A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art, methods and apparatuses of patient positioning devices.
B. Description of the Related Art
The invention of this application is related to a patient positioning device that is useful for translating a bed-ridden patient that has slipped toward the end of the bed back to the first end of the bed, nearer the headboard, for example. Many times a patient that is confined to a bed may be propped up by pillows or, where the bed is motorized, as are many hospital beds, by elevating the first portion of the bed. The benefits to the patient of being elevated or propped up in this manner are numerous—giving rise to better digestion, breathing and enabling the patient to better interact with visitors and caregivers.
Often, however, a patient that has been propped up may begin to slide down toward the end of the bed. This results in the patient being hunched down and tends to arrest the benefits associated with being elevated. Indeed, the slumped position may exacerbate the patient's illness and generally make the patient uncomfortable. Furthermore, the patient may slide inexorably far toward the end of the bed, resulting in the need to reposition the patient back toward the head of the bed. There are a number of means available for repositioning a patient. The patient may try to reposition him or herself or one or more caregivers may assist the patient by physically grabbing hold of the patient and maneuvering the patient back toward the first end of the bed. These methods require significant physical strength and can result in injury to the patient or the caregivers.
A number of mechanical devices have been created to assist in positioning a patient on a bed. The basic elements of these devices are typically the same, namely a sheet with a plurality of straps connected to one end. The patient is placed on the sheet. When the patient slips toward the end of the bed, the patient can be moved toward the first end of the bed by pulling on the straps connected to the sheet, thereby translating the sheet and the patient in the direction of pull. Some inventions still rely on brute physical strength to pull the straps.
Considering the prior art, a patient positioning device is needed which is powered by a non-human source but easily controlled by either the patient or a caregiver. A device is also needed that can be readily adapted to fit a variety of beds, both flat beds and mechanized beds. Also a device is needed that can be quickly moved from bed to bed and from one size of a bed to a bed of a different size.